creepypasta_landfandomcom-20200213-history
EAS
If you sleep with the TV on at night, you know what the EAS is. The EAS (Emergency Alert System) is an alert by the US Government to alert people in case of emergency. Like a storm or a tornado, when issued by the National Weather Service, or a federal emergency, such as a terrorist attack, hostage situation, or a nuclear attack. But sometimes it's only a test. Now the one I just saw recently wasn't normal and it sure as hell wasn't a test. I was spending the night at my friend's house. It was around 4:00 A.M. and we were up watching horror movies. Miles is fun to be around. We seem to be great friends despite us having a lot of differences. Although the two things we have in common is that we like horror films and video games. We were sitting around on the couch drinking Mt. Dew and eating what had to be our fourth bowl of popcorn. Jason was just about to make a kill in "Friday the 13th" when the EAS came to interrupt. "ERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT" "ERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT" "ERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT" "EERT" "EERT" "EERT" "Booooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooop" Miles sighed. I covered my ears, wincing. "Alright, let's see what's so damn important." "When this ends, so do you. Lock your windows" Other than that message, nothing showed up. No text. No details. Hell, they didn't even include the location it was directed to. We waited one awkward minute for the thing to end. Now this was unusual. They normally at least showed something other than the "EMERGENCY ALERT SYSTEM" text on the top of the screen and such minor details. The power went out. ... Miles let out his usual "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" and I just sat there, jaw dropped in surprise. We just went to bed after that. There was nothing else we could do. I lay awake. The events made me uncomfortable. I don't know if this was just a sick joke or what. I realized Miles was awake. "Crap, man. What was that?" "Probably just some glitch. I don't know about the voice, though. The power was probably just a coinciden-" Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeech He was cut off by a scratch at the window. I could hear laughing and Miles' "HOLY SHIT!" We got up and ran up the stairs as fast as we could from the basement. We ran up to his room upstairs. So many thoughts were rushing through my head. What was that? WHO was that? Hell, WHAT was that?! We darted up the stairs as fast as we could, up the stairs and under his bed. Hiding, but exposing our faces enough that we could see what was about to come through the door. We sat there horrified. We didn't make a sound. We couldn't afford to have whatever that was to hear us. The opening of the front door from downstairs could be heard. Then we heard the sound of footsteps, slowly walking up the long flight of stairs. The door handle slowly turned. The door was pushed open. The last thing we remembered about that terrifying moment was white glowing eyes, the smell of blood... And the sound of the EAS alarm. "Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrt" Category:Television Category:Monsters Category:Crime Category:Creepy